


words, words, words

by bluejay_07



Series: in the here and now [1]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, My First Work in This Fandom, horatio is grieving and so am i, if the formatting is wonky i’m sorry i’m on mobile, part of my modern hamlet AU, pure unadulterated angst, y’know i didn’t expect my first post to be this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_07/pseuds/bluejay_07
Summary: Hamlet had said that the world changes irreversibly when you lose someone you love.Horatio didn’t believe him.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (past)
Series: in the here and now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012104
Kudos: 1





	words, words, words

Horatio sits at his desk, at his notebook. The school had asked him, the only person truly close to Hamlet, to write a few words. For his friend.  
Across the city he’s sure they same is being done for Laertes and Gertrude. And Claudius.  
Only, there’s one problem. He didn’t know where to start. How did you sum up the person closest to you? How did you sum up the only boy you’d ever loved?  
Horatio’s paper was a battleground of scribbles and doodles, holes in the paper bleeding black ink.  
He let his eyes close.  
All the words were gone.


End file.
